resident evil l'adieu
by corey taylor
Summary: c'est une histoire qui se passe après t-veronica, nous somme dans la ville d'enghien les bains, ville qu'umbrella decide de bombarder pour des raisons personnelles, malheureusement, au moment du bombardement, un virus s'est deja ecchapé, puis des incide
1. chapitre 1

RESIDENT EVIL

L'ADIEU

Chapitre n 1 

Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis que Chris et Claire ont puent s'échapper de la base Antarctique sein et sauf. De plus ils avaient réussi à éliminer les deux principales piliers de la famille Ashford. Maintenant ils étaient de retour dans leur nouvelle base située dans une ville non loin de la capitale française Paris. Tous étaient là, tous sauf Steeve qui mourut, tué par Alexia. Sauf Brad manquait à l'appelle. Umbrella venait de prendre un sérieux coups avec ses deux pertes, sûrement les plus importantes depuis leur construction. Chris espérait avoir un peu de repos, mais il savait que s'il attendait de trop Umbrella finirait par retrouver des forces et lancer un nouvel assaut.

Claire resta assise sur une chaise, Léon là regardait, impuissant de ne pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Elle ne lui avait presque pas adresser la parole. Il avait bien évidemment essayer de la réconforter mais c'est comme si elle le repoussait à chaque fois. Léon laissa tomber. Chris venait de capter un message d'un certain John Edwin, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, plusieurs pharmacie Umbrella avait fermé boutique. Chris trouva ça bizarre, pourquoi Umbrella Corp aurait-elle fermée plusieurs pharmacie ? Préparerait-elle encore un mauvais coup ou serait-elle vraiment affaiblie ? Chris en informa immédiatement les autres et donna son avis sur la situation. Barry suggéra d'aller au Umbrella Corp de Paris enquêter, le seul problème serait d'y entrer car les S.T.A.R.S. survivant du manoir spencer sont rechercher, ainsi que le flic du R.P.D. et la sœur d'un des S.T.A.R.S. De plus Claire fut attraper là-bas, donc ils trouveraient certainement de précieuses informations. Une opportunité se présentait à Chris et aux autres, mais il resterait tout de même un danger potentiel appeler Albert Wesker et la maudite organisation pour laquelle il travaille. Tous le pensaient mort jusqu'à qu'il refasse surface sur l'île Rockfort. Quelque part il leur avait donné un coup de pouce en bombardent l'île, il les avait débarrasser d'un danger dont-ils ne connaissaient même pas l'existence. Maintenant Umbrella croit que c'est Wesker qui à détruit Alfred et Alexia, et il croit aussi que Claire Redfield est morte. Léon prépara les armes et les équipements pendant que Chris et Barry préparèrent un plan d'action. Quant à Jill, elle fut aux côtés de Claire qui n'avait pas le moral.

_Au même moment..._

Steeve s'arrêta devant un panneau marquant « ENGHIEN-LES-BAINS 20KM »

J'arrive Claire, je vais te retrouver et plus rien ne nous séparera, je te le promets.

Steeve repartit en courant, armes en mains, il voulait plus que tout la retrouver et détruire Umbrella une bonne fois pour toute. Steeve avait réussi à s'échappé de la base secrète de Wesker, il avait arraché ses chaînes qui n'étaient pas serrés disait-il. Puis il s'était débarrasser de quelques gardes et trouva la sortit.

En chemin Steeve se retourna croyant avoir entendu un bruit, mais il ne vit rien de suspect, alors il fit demi-tour et continua sa route. Bien caché, perché sur un arbre, Albert Wesker suivait la progression de son cobaye Steeve qu'il avait volontairement laisser s'échapper en desserrant ses chaînes, espèrent qu'il le mènerait à Chris et sa sœur pour enfin avoir sa revanche et s'en debarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Wesker s'était trompé, Steeve n'avait pas le T-Veronica en lui mais une autre souche de virus que son labo était en train d'examiner en ce moment même. Ils l'avaient baptisé le P-Virus. Mais ils n'en connaissaient pas les effets. Quelque part Wesker prenait de gros risque, mais bon, il se disait qu'il s'en sortirait, comme toujours. Celui-ci descendit de l'arbre et continua de suivre sa proie, mais avant il jeta un coup d'œil au panneau.

-Très bien, espérons que tu seras là Chris, cette fois-ci tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant, je te ferais souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu agonise, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te laisser en vie, mais crois-moi, je t'exterminerais, sois-en sur Redfield !

Wesker partit.

_Quelques heures avant, au QG de Down City..._

A quelques kilomètres de Raccoon City, se trouve Down City, l'une des nombreuses villes totalement contrôlées par Umbrella corporation. Dans le désert, non loin de Down City il y a une base gardée sous très haute surveillance, peut de gens peuvent y ont accès, c'est une propriété privée d'Umbrella, quiconque tente d'y pénétrer sans autorisation est abattu sur-le-champ.

Tout est prêt ? demanda une voie aigu

Oui monsieur, tout est prêt, c'est quand vous voulez

Bien, je veux que vous fassiez charger toutes ces caisses dans les B-52, vous enverrez des Bundersnatchs et je vous charge aussi de préparez le projet Alexia T-1126

Compris monsieur, autre chose ?

Oui, parlez-moi un peut des effets du nouveau virus-T

Et bien le nouveau virus-T à des effets encore plus ravageur que l'ancien, une balle en pleine tête suffisait pour mettre un zombie hors d'état de nuire, avec ce nouveau virus, il faut au moins la leur faire exploser ou bien les brûlés

Que se passe-t-il si on ne le fait pas ?

Je vous conseille de ne pas repasser par le même chemin quelques minutes plus tard

Et pourquoi cela ?

Le zombie se réveillera avec d'autres qualités

Lesquelles ?

Plus rapide, plus fort, plus puissant, il serait équivalent à nos Hunters

Intéressant, c'est de l'excellent travail !

Sur cela l'homme habillé tout de noir s'en alla. Quant au scientifique, il fit venir des soldats et leur donna les ordres à exécutés. Le scientifique demanda à quatre soldats de l'accompagner à la salle ZX-666, salle ou le T-1126 était gardé.

A présent il était 18h00 heure local, tout avait été charger dans les B-52, tout s'était dérouler sans accident, tout sauf au moment de charger le T-1126. Quand les soldats l'embarquèrent, il commença à muté. Ensuite il attrapa un soldat, le prit dans sa main et pressiona de toutes ses forces, puis elle le cogna contre tous les murs de la salle, on pouvait entendre le brisement des os à chaque cognements. Une fois qu'il se lassa de le cogner, elle le balança à terre. Le soldat était toujours vie demandant de l'aide, mais le scientifique fit ordre de ne pas agir. Le T-1126 repris sa proie dans sa main et l'écrabouilla contre le mur, faisant gicler du sang, sa tête explosa, laissant apparaître de la bouillie de cervelle, les yeux tombèrent au sol, ensuite le T-1126 l'embrocha avec sa griffe, déchiquetant le corps, prenant un malin plaisir à le faire. Une fois finit, elle arracha les boyaux, les tripes et les balança contre la vitre d'où le scientifique admirait le massacre. Ensuite il le démembra et lança le corps à terre, apparemment il n'avait pas encore finit de jouer avec puisque après il s'amusa à marcher sur le corps et les restes.

Quelle beauté et quelle puissance !! s'exclama le scientifique

Il ordonna l'intervention des soldats qui lui lancèrent une vingtaines de fléchettes tranquillisante et purent l'embarquer sans nouvel accident.

Maintenant il était 18h30 et les B-52 étaient en vol pour Enghien-les-bains. L'homme au costume noir avait ordonné cette attaque car il avait réussi à collecter de très précieuses et importantes informations qui lui avaient coûté quelques millions de dollars et la vie de plus d'une dizaine de ses hommes. Il avait découvert qui avait bombardé l'île Rockfort, il fut surpris de savoir que c'était Wesker qui avait manœuvré l'opération, mais il avait découvert bien plus important, apparemment il y aurait un immeuble qui mènerait à un gigantesque laboratoire sous-terrain à Enghien, alors il à décidé de décimé cette ville avec le nouveau virus, ainsi tous serait contaminé, l'alarme serait déclenché et tout le monde sortirait de leurs maisons, des écoles, du labo, et donc par conséquent ...

Steeve venait de rentrer dans Enghien, tout était désert, pas une âme en vue, le soleil n'allait pas tarder se couché. Il ne le savait pas mais Wesker était toujours en train de l'épier, de le surveillé, Steeve sentait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas trop quoi. Steeve se trouvait dans une rue plutôt sympa, de belle maison l'ornait, de jolies fleurs, tout était nickel, sauf les quelques papiers par terre. Sa faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'il était là et il n'avait toujours vu personne, il remarqua quelques débris, des caisses complètement détériorés. Il décida de voir ça d'un peu plus près, quand il arriva devant les restes d'une caisse il fut complètement pétrifier, horrifier parce qu'il voyait, soudain il eut un flash back de tous ce qui s'était passé il y a trois mois, ces caisses là, il les avait trop vu sur l'île, elles portent toutes le logo d'Umbrella. A l'intérieur, il y avait des fragments de cristaux, d'éprouvettes remplient d'un liquide bleu-rouge. Sur le coup Steeve se dit que s'était impossible, le cauchemar ne reprendrait pas, et pourquoi en France ? Steeve se mit soudain à courir, ce qui éveilla l'attention de Wesker.

Pourquoi se met-il à courir ? M'aurais-t-il découvert ? Hum... je crois pas, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien put l'effrayer ?

Wesker s'approcha de la caisse et compris immédiatement

Mais pourquoi ? Que gagneront-ils en contaminant cette ville ?

Wesker repartit à son tour et rattrapa Steeve. La ville venait d'être contaminé, mais pas par les B-52 qui eux était sur le point d'arriver.


	2. chapitre 2

RESIDENT EVIL

L'ADIEU

_**Chapitre n°2**_

Dépêche-toi ma chérie !!

Papa !! Au secours, j'ai peur !!

Charles Krypton était scientifique, il travaillait dans un centre hospitalier, chercheur en vaccin curatif. Un jour alors que sa fille tombe gravement malade, il fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour sauver sa fille mais en vain. Il décide alors de travailler pour Umbrella et entant parler du T-virus et de l'antivirus et de son effet curatif. Seul problème, c'est qu'il est enfermé dans une salle ou il n'est pas autoriser d'accès, alors il est prêt a tout pour se le procurer. Un soir, il tue quatre gardes et vol les souches de virus. Le soir il rentre chez lui, injecte le virus à sa fille et prit de panique, peur qu'on le retrouve, il balance tous dehors, brisant les capsules, laissant le virus s'échapper, contaminant toute forme de vie.

Papa !! Chutney n'arrête pas d'aboyer !!

Oui ma chérie, laisse-le, prend ta valise et allant-nous en d'ici !

Krypton prit sa fille sa fille et partit de chez lui, quittant la ville, allant le plus loin possible, tenter d'échapper à cette catastrophe. Il monta dans la voiture, mis la clé dans le contacteur de neiman et démarra la voiture. Il appuya sur le champignon et roula. Il regarda sa fille qui était à sa gauche devant, il mit sa main sur le genou et lui fit un joli sourire. Elle le lui rendit. Charles était plutôt calme, roulant à vitesse normale et il prenait la direction de l'aéroport. Soudain quelque chose surgit violemment du siège arrière, ça avait quatre pattes, Charles le reconnu, c'était Chutney. Le chien sauta sur la fille, lui mordant le visage qu'il prenait un plaisir à déchiqueter d'une extrême violence, le père perdit le contrôle du véhicule et fit quelques tonneaux avant de s'arrêter dans le fossé. Charles se dépêcha se sortir de la voiture et se précipita de l'autre coté pour tenter de sauver sa fille. Quand il arriva de l'autre coté de la voiture le chien était en train de dévoré la fille avec une grande violence. Le père s'approcha de l'animal tout doucement, mais au bout de quelques secondes celui-ci se jeta dessus le mordant d'abord le cou et les organes sexuelles. L'homme cria de toutes ses forces mais le chien était beaucoup trop fort, Charles arrêta de se débattre et le chien en profita pour saisir sa tête et la lui arracher avant le la savourer. Une énorme marre de sang gisait à cet emplacement, ni Charles ni la petite fille bougeaient. Chutney vain vers la fille, lui croqua la jambe droite, l'arracha et fit amusement avec, puis il revint et mangea les restes.


	3. chapitre 3

RESIDENT EVIL

L'ADIEU

Chapitre n°3 

Steeve entra dans un café bar quand tout à coup il entendit des bruits, il sortit dehors voir ce qui se passait, il aperçut des avions militaires avec le si bien connu logo Umbrella, il put identifier que c'était des B-52, ils larguaient plusieurs grosse caisses et d'énormes contenaires blindés. Steeve compris qu'Umbrella attaquait cette ville, de plus il y a une heure environ il avait déjà vu une de ces caisses. Puis des explosions se firent entendre, Steeve se mit à couvert dans le bar. Quant à Wesker il regrimpa à un arbre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, que vont-ils gagner en détruisant cette ville au virus-T ? Se demanda Wesker. L'attaque dura une ou deux minutes. Wesker repartit à la poursuite de Steeve mais il se demandait comment se faisait-il qu'il y avait une caisse remplie de virus-T dehors et qu'ensuite cette attaqua aie eut lieu. Pour lui tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Quelque chose avait dut se produire dans cette ville, il décida alors d'être beaucoup plus vigilent, avec Umbrella tout pouvait être possible. Ensuite il prit sa radio et envoya un message a son QG.

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Léon fixa l'échelle qui menait à la surface, quelque chose l'inquiétait, un mauvais pressentiment mais il ne savait pas trop quoi. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Chris et Barry qui travaillait sur leur plan, toutes les armes étaient prêtes. Il voulait parler à Claire mais il n'osait pas, pas peur qu'elle le repousse une nouvelle fois. Soudain une voie s'éleva, c'était Chris :

Je boirais bien un café, ça fait des heures qu'on est sous-terre, sortir un peu et prendre l'air frais nous feras le plus grand bien. Barry acquiesça et les autres aussi, sauf Claire qui elle demanda à rester.

Claire tu devrais venir avec nous, sa te changera, puis il faut que tu te reprenne, on a une nouvelle mission. Claire se tut et suivi son frère, elle passa devant Léon, il lui fit un joli sourire mais elle ne fit vraiment pas attention, Léon désespéra un peu plus.

Ne t'en fait pas Léon, ne perd pas confiance, sa lui passera, lui répondit Jill

Espérons. A ce moment là Léon ressentait une profonde colère, il voulait exploser mais pour quelle motif, il ne le savait pas. Tous sortirent les uns après les autres, Chris regarda sa montre qui indiquait précisément 19h06.

Bon et si on allaient mangés ?

Bonne idée, lui répondit Barry

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le café-restaurant ou ils avaient l'habitude d'aller prendre leurs cafés. La nuit commençait à tombée, le vent se levait, apportant de l'air frais sur le visage de Claire, soudain une sensation bizarre envahit son corps, elle n'avait pas eut cette sensation depuis... depuis qu'elle était qu'elle avait quitté l'île. Steeve lui manquait énormément, elle l'aimait beaucoup, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mourir, si près du but. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas adresser la parole à Léon, elle en était consciente, pourtant elle l'aime, mais sa rencontre avec Steeve avait changé trop de choses dans sa vie, elle ne savait plus ou elle en était.

Il n'y avait personne, et nos S.T.A.R.S. et le flic avançaient dans la rue, trouvant ce calme bizarre, trop bizarre.

C'est pas normal, il y a personne, d'habitude à cette heure ci c'est rempli de monde ! s'étonna Jill

Je suis d'accord avec toi, ajouta Barry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, trois coups de feu retentir non loin d'où ils étaient. Tous sursautèrent, surpris, craignant le pire.

Haaaa !!! Cria Claire. Quelque chose lui tenait le pied, Chris baissa ses yeux et vis un homme, blond, il était couché, il tentait de mordre Claire, il resta impuissant, il les avait trop vus au manoir Spencer et sur l'île, toute sa carrière de S.T.A.R.S. passa dans l'immédiat dans sa tête, un flash back.

Aidez-moi !! cria t-elle

Léon était le plus proche, mais il hésita avant d'écrabouiller la tête du zombie, il s'était demander pourquoi il devait l'aider, pourquoi ? Etait-il vraiment amoureux d'elle ? il ressentait une sorte de haine, de colère intérieur, il en avait marre, devoir subir tout ça, il compris qu'Umbrella avait frappé une nouvelle fois, il en était persuader, il savait que tôt ou tard il finirait par perdre et qu'Umbrella ou un autre prendrait le contrôle de la planète et anéantirait sûrement toute existence sur terre. Lui aussi il eut un flash back de quand il avait rencontré Claire à Raccoon City, quelques bons souvenirs, c'est sûrement ça ce qu'il avait poussé à zigouiller la tête de cette merde sans importance.

Merci Léon ! lui dit-elle en tombant dans ces bras

La première fois depuis très longtemps qu'elle ne lui adressait pas la parole, et en plus elle était dans ses bras, sur le coup il eut envie de la repousser, mais de sentir son parfum, la douceur de ses cheveux au toucher, sa peau si douce contre son corps le poussa à la serrer contre lui, comme pour la protéger. Léon garda Claire dans ses bras pendant un moment avant que les autres ne lui demande comment elle allait.. Barry en profita pour jeter un œil au cadavre en décomposition. Tous avaient vraisemblablement oublié les coups de feu. D'autres coups retentir, Chris devint blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

On ferait mieux d'aller voir, suggéra Jill

Tu as raison Jill, Barry et moi on va chercher les armes et les équipements, vous allez regarder ce que c'est, compris ??

Tous acquiescèrent. Chris et Barry retournèrent à la base chercher armes et équipements tandis que Jill, Léon et Claire allaient voir pourquoi on avait tiré des coups de feu. Sur le chemin, Claire ne lâcha pas le bras de Léon qui commençait à en avoir marre. Ils arrivèrent devant un café-restaurant, Jill ouvra la porte et entra, Léon et Claire firent de même, c'était désert, personne à l'intérieur, quelques lampes étaient allumer au plafond et des papiers traînaient le long du sol.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? se demanda Claire

Soudain il y eut un bruit, on aurait dit le bruit d'une personne qui serait tombé par terre.

Sa vient de là-bas, dit Léon en pointant une porte avec son doigt.

Allons voir ! Dit Claire à son tour.

Je reste là à attendre Chris et Barry, soyer prudent ! ajouta Jill

Léon et Claire allèrent du côté de la porte, Léon se réjouissait à l'idée d'être seul avec elle. Claire ouvra la porte et Léon entra le premier. Celui-ci fut surpris, en entrant il vit une personne, plutôt jeune, brun, grande taille et avec deux mitraillettes dans les mains, il tirait sur un homme, gros, Léon le reconnu, c'était le patron du restaurant, il avait les bras tendu, il avançait en titubant vers le jeune homme qui celui-ci appuya sur les gâchettes et tira, l'homme s'écroula et ne bougea plus, une énorme marre de sang jaillit de son crâne, son visage était comme brûlé, des bouts de chairs pendaient, il avait du sang partout sur le corps et en particulier sur la bouche. Claire poussa Léon et passa devant pour voir l'individu.

Steeve !! dit Claire étonnée de le voir, elle le croyait mort

Claire !

Mais tu devrais être... je t'ai vu de mes propres yeux !

Je sais mais un certain Albert Wesker ma comment dire, réanimer en m'injectant une saloperie dans le corps

Tu travailles pour lui ? demanda Léon suspect. A le voir ce type ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

Claire, j'ai réussi à m'échappé de là ou on me retenait prisonnier, je voulais être prêt de toi, te retrouver.

Qui nous dit pas que tu travailles pour Wesker ? Après tout, ils ton injecté ce truc ! lui répondit Léon

Steeve, je te crois, mais sais tu ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Oui, quand je suis arrivé ici il y a environ trois heure, tout était désert, dans la rue j'ai trouvé une caisse Umbrella contenant du virus-T, puis quelques minutes plus tard des B-52 d'Umbrella on tout détruit au virus-T, puis ils ont largués de gros caissons métallique, je comprends pas pourquoi ils ont bombardés cette ville alors qu'elle était déjà infecté ?

Oui c'est bizarre, pourquoi ? Je sais qu'il y a une entreprise Umbrella non loin de là, mais je crois pas qu'il y est de labo ni de virus-T, si ? dit Claire

C'est possible, mais tout reste à savoir pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? ajouta Steeve

Dans la foulée les autres arrivèrent, demandant si tout allait bien et qui était cette homme et pourquoi il y avait le cadavre d'un homme par terre. Claire répondit que l'homme était Steeve, à la grande surprise général ils furent tous surpris, tous sauf Léon qui lui restait méfiant. Par la suite Claire expliqua tout ce que lui avait raconté Steeve et tous restèrent stupéfait. Quelque chose chagrinait Chris.

Comment as-tu fais pour t'échapper du QG de Wesker ?

J'ai réussi à prendre les clés sur un des gardes, puis j'ai cherché la sortie

Et bien évidemment personne ne tas vu ? demanda Léon en étant un peu agressif

Euh... non personne ne mas vu, enfin que je saches

Sur cela Chris dit à tous le monde de rester sur leurs gardes, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre, d'une part Chris suggéra de faire deux groupes, puis d'autre part de chercher des indices sur ce qui s'est passé ici, il y aurait sûrement quelques chose, puis pour finir, ils enclencheraient l'autodestruction qui fera voler cette ville en éclats, comme pour... Raccoon. Chris donna les groupes, Claire irait avec Léon et Steeve, il comptait sur Léon pour protéger Claire et surveiller Steeve, Chris doutait un peu aussi à propos de ces argumentations. Tous partirent et Chris en profita pour dire deux mots à Léon.

Je compte sur toi Léon ! Méfié toi de ce Steeve, il me paraît louche

A moi aussi, dit-il

Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle et rejoignirent le groupe. Chris partit avec Jill et Barry pendant que Léon irait avec Steeve et Claire. Tous avaient rendez-vous le Umbrella company pour en savoir un peu plus de ce qui s'était passer.

Steeve, je veux que tu me promettes que tu me quitteras plus, promis ?

Je suis venu pour te retrouver, et, je te promets qu'on ne se séparera plus, promis !

Toutes ces paroles écœuraient Léon, il en avait marre, elle ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'ils étaient partit, il avait l'impression d'être à l'écart, cela l'énervait. Il commençait à faire noir et Léon ralentissait la marche, laissant Claire et Steeve prendre de l'avance, l'écart se faisait de plus en plus grand et bientôt il ne les distinguait plus dans la pénombre.

Le type derrière nous, c'est bien le R.P.D. Léon Kennedy, celui qui ta aidé à t'enfuir de Raccoon, c'est ça ?

Oui, attends, je vais te le présenter, Léon ? Viens s'il te plaît, Léon ? Léon ? Répétait-elle, mais sans réponse, Mais où est-il passer, il était là il y a deux secondes

C'est bon stress pas Claire, je suis là, dit-il

Tu mas fais peur, je croyais qu'on t'avait perdu !

Et bah non, je suis là, mais merci de t'inquiéter !

Je veux te présenter Steeve !

Non-merci, pas le temps !

Léon partit devant, laissant Claire et Steeve, il avait dit non-merci, cela l'avait surpris, surtout venant de la part de Léon, elle s'avait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas été sympa avec lui et qu'elle ne lui avait pas beaucoup parler mais pas au point d'être aussi agressif et arrogant

Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive Léon ?

Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, cette ville s'est fait attaquer, contaminant des milliers de personnes, prenant leur existence, leur vie, et toi tu me parles de me présenter ce Steeve, de plus on a une mission à accomplir, alors vaut mieux pas traîner, et restez sur vos gardes !

Claire était subjuguer par l'attitude de Léon.

Tu crois que sa ne me fait rien tout ça ? Tu te trompes, je l'ai déjà vécu deux fois, et une fois j'ai perdu un être que j'aimais de tout mon cœur, je le croyais mort et trois mois après je le retrouve vivant, alors laisse moi savourer cet instant !

Très bien, fais ce que tu veux, je te laisse avec ton Steeve, mais pendant trois mois tu ne mas même pas adresser la parole, c'est à peine si tu me regardais droit dans les yeux, moi j'en ai ma claque, je me casse, si seulement tu avais été contaminé, je pourrais de coller une balle en plain front, sa me défoulerais

Ne dépasse pas les bornes toi, sale petit flic de merde ! Rétorqua Steeve

Alors le revenant je te conseille de ne pas t'en mêler, compris, sinon tu pourrais le regretter.

Je vais te faire la peau connard !!

Stop ! Trop de sang à couler cette année, n'en rajouter pas ! Léon, j'espère que tu pensais pas ce que tu disais ?

Oh si je le pensais, et si sa pouvais se réaliser, ce serait merveilleux ! Quand on y pense Umbrella ou un autre finira par gagner tôt où tard, et moi je ne voudrais pas être là pour voir votre défaite, je m'en vais !

Léon partit en courrant, quant à Claire les paroles de Léon lui avait fais très mal, elle s'effondra en larmes, elle avait trop souffert ces derniers mois, pourquoi avait-il fait ça, pourquoi ? Steeve la pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Ha ha ha !! Quelle bandes d'imbéciles, je ferais mieux de tourner ça à mon avantage, un associé ne me ferait pas de mal, le flic est un bon atout...


End file.
